Demon Revival Saga: The Mariachi Candidate
by StellaMagic
Summary: Two new chi are detected in Mexico. When they fall into the wrong hands  or hooves , the J-Teens make an alliance with the goblins. In the b-story, Hsi Wu get some behavior modification for his girl-chasing, courtesy of a ticked off Colleen.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Demon Casanova**

A week has gone by since Tso Lan has been revived. Ice is finally off punishment as his friends, except Hsi Wu told him about their adventure in the bleachers during their school break. He was also telling them how miserable Stacey is during their house arrest.

"You dudes should have seen my sis!" he bragged, "She got all the hard chores like doin' dishes by hand, pullin' weeds, de-dusting the hizzouse…"

"Man! I would have paid money to see your sister in her housework get up," Drago laughed.

Then, two cheerleaders, one short-haired blonde and one red-head, walked up toward them.

"Colleen, we need to talk to you about your friend, Seymour," the blonde said, "He's out of control."

"What's he done now?" Colleen sighed with embarrassment.

"He's been harassing every girl in the school," the red-head said, "He's hassling all of us to go out with him. Even the teachers are on his list."

Drago puts his hand over his head in disbelief.

"Unc!" he mumbled under breathe.

"I'll try to get him under control," Colleen groaned, "Where is he?"

"Last we saw him, he fell asleep nest to the Girl's Locker Room while holding a rock with a picture of a sheep on it," the blonde said.

The gang gasped when they realized what they are talking about. They rushed over to the Girl's Locker Room and saw Hsi Wu asleep at the door. Drago looks in his right hand and sees the Sheep Talisman.

"He's using astral projection alright," Drago stated.

"Gym class doesn't start for another ten minutes," Colleen said, "I'll go in and get him back into his body."

Colleen rushed into the locker room. Fifteen seconds later, Hsi Wu's astral form came out in a hurry and dove back into his body. Then, he woke up screaming for mercy.

"Don't burn my body, Drago!" he screamed.

"What did you do?" Drago asked.

"I told him if he didn't return to his body in twenty seconds, you would burn it to ashes," Colleen said.

"Unc, we need to have a talk," Drago said as he leered at him.

Hsi Wu just smiled sheepishly.

Minutes later, they were still reprimanding Hsi Wu about his behavior.

"Hsi Wu, you were on a chauvinistic rampage today!" Colleen yelled

"Not to mention you've been misusing magic again!" Drago growled angrily.

"You can't blame me if I want a special someone," he replied on his behalf.

"Ever considered internet dating?" Ice suggested.

"Besides, your astral act is bound to give away your secret as well as Drago's!" Colleen said angrily.

"Nag nag nag! What do I expect from a girl?" Hsi Wu remarked.

Colleen showed her teeth and groaned really loud.

After school, she began work at Section 13. She was complaining to Chrissie about the way Hsi Wu's been acting as Chrissie worked on a new device.

"Hsi Wu can make me so mad at times, Chrissie," she steamed out, "He also made a chauvinistic remark about me."

"Well this device will help us with our "batty" problem," Chrissie said while showing her the device, which is a red band.

"What is it, Chrissie?" Colleen asked curiously.

"It's my new electro-behavioral bracelet," Chrissie explained, "It will send shocks to anyone wearing the bracelet by remote. I made it especially for Hsi Wu."

"Really?"

"You're not the only one complaining. He's even hitting on all the female agents. Captain Black ordered to do something about it. Now we just need to get the bracelet on him."

"Leave that to me."

Hsi Wu was flirting with a female agent who rebuffed him when he saw Colleen coming toward him with the bracelet.

"What do you have there, Colleen?" Hsi Wu asked.

"Just a stylish bracelet that I wanted to give you as a peace offering," Colleen lied, "Girls love a guy who can accessorize."

"Gimme!" Hsi Wu said as he snatched the bracelet and put it on, "I guess your finally starting to fall for me."

Colleen just giggled deviously.

Then, Hsi Wu saw another female agent and went over to flirt. Colleen got out the remote while cackling softly. The moment Hsi Wu was about to put his hand over her, Colleen pressed a button and delivered a shock to the bat.

"It worked," she giggled.

Then, Drago came in with news.

"Unc! Colleen! I detected two new demon chi!" he called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Mexico Mix**

Colleen and Hsi Wu rush over to Drago.

"Where's the chi, Drago?" Colleen asked.

Drago begins to have a vision. First, he sees a Tchangzu and the castanets. Then, he sees Po Kong and the drum used to defeat her. Both items are being played by members of a mariachi band in a café in Mexico.

"It looks like the Thunder and the Mountain Chi. Both the castanets and the drum are being played in a band in Mexico," Drago informed.

"We better find Ice, Cody and Chrissie and get to the portal," Colleen said as she raced to find them.

At the ruins of old San Fran, Froggo and the Goblin Trio were sleeping when Froggo woke up and had the same vision as Drago. He goes over to his henchmen to wake them up.

"WAKE UP YOU SLACKERS!" he screamed.

The trio woke up screaming.

"What's wrong, Sire?" Baldro asked.

"We have a two-for-one demon chi special."

The next day, the teens arrived in Mexico City by portal when a black van pulls up in front of them. Paco and El Toro came out of the van.

"Help has arrived, Amigo," El Toro said.

Hsi Wu wasn't paying attention to the greeting. He saw three young senoritas holding fans while they giggle at him as he walked up to them.

"So which of you lovely senoritas wants to be my girl?" he flirted.

Colleen got out the remote and pointed it at Hsi Wu. Then, she pushed the button, giving him a shock. He screamed as the girls ran off, and then he turns and glares at Colleen.

"I don't know how Colleen is doing this, but I'm gonna find out," he vowed.

Across town, the Goblins have appeared in front of a café.

"According to my magic senses, the drum and the castanets should be in this establishment," Froggo said.

They peered into the café and see some of the patrons playing cards while the Mariachi Band is performing on stage.

"The relics are with the band, Sir," Baldro said.

"Yes! Once I have the power of Thunder and Mountain, I will be invincible," Froggo said exstatically.

El Toro was driving the J-Teens over to where the Chi Instruments are. While he did, Drago and Hsi Wu were having a family discussion.

"I can't understand why I literally feel sparks every time I go near a girl, Hsi Wu complained.

"Whatever it is, it serves you right for what you said to Colleen," Drago replied.

"Speaking of which, are you sure you want Tchangzu to be brought back, Drago? He's never been nice to you back in the void."

"He deserves the same chance Aunt Bai Tsa and Uncle Tso Lan were given, Unc. Besides, maybe I'll finally win his approval after this."

They finally arrived at the café, but there were police and a large crowd.

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

The teens got out of the car. The officers were glad to see El Toro.

"El Toro! Thank goodness you're here," one of the officers said.

"What happened?" El Toro asked.

"The Mariachi Band has been robbed by four desperados in ugly elfin costumes."

"Oh no! Froggo already got a head start!" Ice said.

"Let me guess," Colleen sighed, "They took a drum and a pair of castanets."

"How did you know?" the officer asked.

The J-Teens look at each other with worried looks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Free for All**

The Goblins are hiding out in an old, abandoned farm outside of town, where a wild bull is looking inside the farmhouse. The Goblins are having a meeting about who should get the Thunder and Mountain Chi.

"Now which of us should get the power of Thunder?" Froggo asked his minions.

"Me first, Your Highness," Illry raised his hand.

"Sorry, Illry," Mumps said boastfully, "You had your chance with the Moon Chi, and you blew it."

"I was doing fine until the J-Teens challenged me to that stupid game."

"Here's what I think," Froggo suggested, "Baldro, you get the Tunder Chi, while I get the Mountain Chi. Once I am big, I'll be invincible, and you can be my enforcer."

"Sounds like a plan, Sire," Baldro said, "The J-Teens won't stand a chance against two powerful goblins."

They were about to touch the drum and castanets. Suddenly, Drago burst through the door from behind and threw Froggo from the chi items.

"Not!" he shouted.

Drago grabbed the Chi Items and ran for the door, but Baldro and Illry blocked his way.

"Why do you need the chi anyway, Brat?" Baldro asked, "You're obviously not using it."

"No, but I'm keeping you from doing the same," Drago replied as he hit the brothers with his tail.

Drago opened the door and ran outside where the rest of the team is waiting.

"I got the chi instruments!" he hollered.

"Let's go!" Colleen said.

They were about to run for it when they saw the Goblins jump out of the earth below them.

"Not so fast, J-Teens!" Froggo called out.

El Toro jumps between the J-Teens and the Goblins.

"Stop right there, Froggo!" El Toro halted.

Baldro ran toward El Toro, and they both began to grapple with each other. Ice took on Mumps as Cody chased after Illry.

"You dudes get the chi back to Avalon!" Ice shouted, "We'll hold them off!"

Colleen, Chrissie, and Drago were about to make a run for it when they noticed they are one sky demon short.

"Unc, where are you?" Drago called for Hsi Wu.

They see him in human form with two Mexican farm girls and growled angrily.

"Yeah," he said as he flirted, "My squad can barely function with my okay…"

Colleen got out the remote and doubled the voltage. Hsi Wu screamed as he got shocked twice as bad. Drago noticed what Colleen did.

"So that's why he's feeling some sparks," Drago smirked.

Chrissie grabbed a dazed Hsi Wu as they ran.

"Drago you better absorb the chi right now," Chrissie said.

"D'uh," Drago replied.

Drago started to absorb the chi. Meanwhile; El Toro lifted Baldro and used his airplane spin on him. Then, he used his flying mare move and threw him. Unfortunately, he threw Baldro at Drago, making him fall to the ground and drop the chi instruments into the Bull Pen as they glowed. Drago got up and glared at El Toro.

"Sorry," El Toro apologized.

The bull walked up to the glowing items and nudged them, causing him to absorb the powers. The bull grew bigger and began to glow yellow, the color of thunder. The J-Teens and the Goblins watch in horror as the bull transformed into a blue monster with red eyes and as big as Po Kong. It began to shoot lightning at the heroes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Bullzilla-sized Truce**

The J-Teens and the Goblins duck as the chi-powered bull shoots lightning at them. Then, the bull turned and sets his sights on the fence and blew it up. It escaped the pen and headed toward twon.

"This is bad!" Colleen exclaimed.

"Somehow, I got to get close enough to the bull and absorb the powers," Drago said.

"Are you nuts?" Cody said, "You can't get near Bull-zilla without being electrocuted."

"We'd better think of something before the Texas-sized Beef blows up the town," Ice stated.

Colleen got a good look at the bull and at the Goblins. She realized what they have to do.

"Guys, I have a plan, but it'll require a truce with the Goblins," she said.

"Say what?" the J-Teens shouted.

"Have you finally flipped, Girl?" Ice asked.

"I don't like it as much as you do," Colleen explained, "But we don't have a choice. To go against something that huge, we need strength in numbers. Chrissie, call Jackie and have him, Hak Foo, and Tohru meet us in town."

Colleen walks up to the Goblins as they got themselves up.

"What do you want, Enchantress?" Froggo asked harshly.

"Do you guys want to get the chi away from the bull?" Colleen asked.

"We'll do just about anything to get the chi back," Baldro replied.

"Good because we're proposing a truce."

"Huh?" the Goblins said with confused looks.

Back in town, the bull roared as he blasted the town with lighting horns. The people were running and screaming as debris fell. The bull even charged at a China Shop, causing the building to turn into rubble. The J-Teens waited outside the town for Jackie and the others until a portal opened. Tohru, Jackie, Hak Foo, and Uncle came out while Uncle carried the Chi-O-Matic.

"Colleen, where's the chi?" Jackie asked.

"Right there," Colleen said as she pointed to the Chi-Powered Bull.

Jackie and Co. see the bull and get flabbergasted looks on their faces.

"I have a plan that will hogtie him, but I need Hsi Wu as the bait," Colleen informed.

Then, Colleen saw Hsi Wu at a café flirting with a waitress. She groaned angrily, got out the remote, and zapped him harshly again. Jackie saw the whole thing and showed a grim look.

"So that's how you kept Hsi Wu under control," Jackie remarked.

"Captain Black was the one who ordered it," Colleen said to her defense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Bull Tied**

Colleen already explained the plan to the whole gang. Drago and Ice were painting Hsi Wu red after he is chosen to be the bait.

"Why do I have to be the bait?" he asked nervously.

"You're the fastest and swiftest of us all, Unc," Drago reminded him, "You're the only one hwo can out fly the bull."

"Besides, you owe us for bailing you out of the astral thing," Ice reminded him.

Meanwhile; Colleen and the rest were making a huge net to catch the bull with. It is made of rubber, so they wouldn't get electrocuted.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Jackie asked with concern.

"Positive, Jackie," Colleen replied, "We just need to hogtie the bull long enough for Drago to absorb the powers."

The bull is still rampaging through the town, shooting lightning when Hsi Wu showed up while covered in red.

"Over here, you enormous pile of hamburgers!" he called to the bull.

When the bull saw him, his red skin enraged him. It roared really loud as Hsi Wu shook like a leaf. The bull charged at him when he suddenly flew off in a hurry. Hsi Wu kept flying until he is in a desert outside of town. He landed at a nearby clearing and stood ready as the bull came running. The Sky Demon nervously waited as the bull came closer and closer. Finally, the rest of the team threw the rubber net over the bull. Tohru, Hak Foo, Cody, El Toro, and Baldro are holding the net tightly on each end.

"Drago!" Colleen shouted.

"On it!" Drago said.

Drago grabbed the bull by the horns and started absorbing the Chi from him. What he doesn't know is that Baldro is sneaking up from behind and grabbed Drago by the shoulders. The Chi is now syphering from Drago to Baldro. The bull finally shrunk back to normal size, but baldro is now as big as Po Kong and looks like Tchangzu. The J-Teens hung their mouths wide open.

"I guess the truce is over," Hsi Wu said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Baldro the Powerful**

"Feel the power" Baldro shouted as he threw a thunder ball at the J-Teens.

Luckily, they dodged it and hid behind carts.

"Not good!" Colleen said.

"Muey bad!" El Toro said.

Froggo, Illry, and Mumps ran up to Baldro with ecstatic looks on their faces.

"Good job, Baldro!" the Prince complimented, "Once you destroy this twon as a warm-up, we head over to Avalon and destroy Xua Wing."

"Right, Sire!" said Baldro.

Baldro unleashed multiple lightning strikes and destroyed some of the buildings.

"We need a Plan B and fast," Colleen stated.

"Can't we have Drago absorb the chi from Baldro?" Hsi Wu suggested.

"With that much voltage at Baldro's fingertips, he won't let us get close enough," Cody said, "What we need is a way to extract the chi without touching him."

"Luckily, Uncle came prepared in case of a double-cross," Uncle explained while showing the Chi-O-Matic, "This is my Chi-O-Matic, a magical device that will extract chi while I cast a reversal spell."

Froggo forced the townspeople to gather for his speech while Baldro stood behind him.

"People of this worthless village, you are all gathered here to witness to the beginning of my reign…" he speeches.

As he made his speech, Uncle and Drago were sneaking up from behind Baldro. He was about to chant when Illry and Mumps snuck up and grabbed them.

"Aiyaa!" Uncle screamed.

Both he and Drago were struggling to get free when Froggo and Baldro approached them.

"You fools think you can stop me now that Baldro is my top enforcer?" Froggo bragged, "Finish them, Baldro!"

"With pleasure," Baldro said as he cracked his knuckles.

Uncle suddenly had an idea. He was gonna trick Baldro into holding the Chi-O-Matic for them.

"Before you destroy us, Uncle wants to take a picture of you and your powerhouse guard," he said as he showed them the Chi-O-Matic, "This is a special magic camera. If you would be so kind..?"

Froggo thought about it for a moment. He would have a photo of his glorious moment. His arrogance allowed it.

"Very well," he said, "I could use something to remember my triumph. Baldro?"

Baldro took the Chi-O-Matic and looked at it closely to examine it.

"How does it work?" he asked.

"Say cheese!" Drago yelled.

"Yu Mo Gua Gui Dai Do Zhou!" Uncle chanted.

Uncle kept chanting until both the Mountain and the Thunder Demon Chi went into the Chi-O-Matic. Baldro screamed as he changed back to his normal self. Froggo and the other Goblins gasped. Drago grabbed Illry and Mumps and threw them at Baldro. Froggo growled angrily as he got out the potion and made their usual getaway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Shocking Ending**

On Avalon, Uncle and the J-Teens gave the jar with the demon chi to Tso Lan and Xua Wing. Hsi Wu approached Tso Lan.

"Take your time reviving Tchangzu, Tso Lan," Hsi Wu said.

"Will do," Tso Lan said.

Hsi Wu suddenly felt another shock. He looks at the bracelet and realized what has been going on.

"Colleen, you tricked me!" he yelled, "I've felt lightning hitting me ever since you gave me this bracelet."

"you got me," Colleen confessed, "That's a remote-controlled, behavioral bracelet. I used it so you wouldn't harass anymore girls. Pls, I want to get back at you for that "nag" comment."

"Well jokes's over," he yelled, "Quit it!"

"I don't have the remote," Colleen said, "I lost it."

Hsi Wu and Colleen looked around until they see Xua Wing's pet dragon Fury with the remote in his mouth.

"Fury, give Daddy the new toy!" he commanded while holding out his hand.

Fury ran with the remote as Hsi Wu chased after him. While Fury bit into the remote, Hsi Wu kept feeling tons of shocks.

"Fury!" he screamed.

The J-Teens and the Demons laugh as Hsi Wu gets what he deserved.


End file.
